Opposites
by misowned
Summary: Got a random writing bug at 2am. Just a little blurb, AU during that scene in Bad Girls, you know the one. I might continue if anyone is interested, but for now it's done. Enjoy. R&R, please? :
1. Chapter 1

**DANGEROUS AND MAGICAL**

Suddenly the whole world goes away. Their eyes meet as their hands join above their heads and they continue to dance and writhe along with the throbbing music.

They are sweating and dust from vamps clings to them slightly still. The bodies around them draw close and drift away and the verse of the song begins. Breathe hitches. Plum colored lips whisper against the crystals in her small hoop earrings and they bump closer together. In sync with each other and the world around them.

Their arms move from their sides. Dark nails brush against the back of her hand and trail up her arm, clutching her shoulder as her hand moves with the music and her instincts, lightly grazing the side of a breast, down past the waist and around until she is gripping the base of her rib-cage.

Hands squeezed together above their heads. Candy-green painted fingers lace through maroon.

A hand is suddenly weaved through damp, blond hair and she feels a breathe intake between dark, full lips, to be blown over her face.

Her hazel eyes widen, eyebrows lower, soft pink mouth open and then the flames began.

Hot tongues dance, her ass suddenly squeezed tightly by her dark slayer, pelvic bones meeting, a hand at her nape pulling and tugging them closer, they crash together.

A kiss of pent up passion, of equalized power. Something dangerous and magical all at the same time.

Heat rushes through her with every touch. Those hands light her on fire. That tongue strokes over hers and sends moisture in rushes to her center.

They were grinding together, moaning slightly. The strap of her gathered top slips from her shoulder as a hand runs up and down her back, returning to her ass.

She can taste dust, wax, sweat, berries, something sweet and dark.

She can't breathe. She can't stop.

Faith pulls away slightly. Buffy kisses her cheek, moaning then meeting her eyes.

"Oh, Faith, I want you."

Faith steps back, losing contact and watching the sudden sadness in Buffy's eyes. She's panicking. _Had this all been a mistake? Should she have never taken the look of desire in Faith's eyes seriously?_

Faith reassures her, laughing darkly as they draw away from the crowd.

"You know, B, I was thinking we should find somewhere private."

A smile of seduction, happiness and relief spreads across the faces of these opposites as they race from the Bronze, hands still linked.

Well, at least they agree on some things: They want each other, and killing vampires always makes them horny.

They are not alone in their calling, and now they can be bad, dirty girls together.


	2. Chapter 2

**DANGEROUS AND MAGICAL P2**

The door squeaked slightly, protesting against the pressure. It groaned louder as the weight of two bodies was shoved into it. Strength coiled in the taller girl as she pressed the other against the outside of the door, hands itched by the wood on either side of the blonde's head. She dove forward suddenly, catching bee-stug lips with her own.

Faith pressed her body flush against Buffy, arching her back, mewling slightly. Buffy's feet almost left the ground as she continued to kiss Faith. Mouths fused, tongues mingling, the Chosen two were exploding with passion.

Buffy felt Faith's hands free themselves from her damp hair and run down her sides to her ass. As Faith lifted her she wrapped her legs around Faith's waist.

The door slammed loudly behind them, creaking, threatening to crack. Faith pulled away from Buffy's mouth slightly. She stared into her eyes as she carried her to the edge of the bed, not the end, acting like it was nothing, acting like Buffy's weight was air.

The tangible moment of silence and heavy breathing was broken suddenly as Faith flings Buffy down onto the bed. Faith looks down at Buffy, smirking. A smile of complete and utter satisfaction at the view before her.

Buffy's panting. She's still bouncing slightly from the fource of being pushed and dropped onto the bed. Her eyes are wide. She's shocked, oxygen deprived and ecstatic. Her loose tank-top only just covers her – both sides are slipping down and she suddenly feels helpless and exposed. She's never done anything remotely like this. But Faith – she wants her. The feeling of being dominated... she loves it. But she wants to see if this could be more.

Faith's kicking off her boots, pulling off Buffy's and jumping on top of her. In a blurr Buffy's flipped them over, rolling them toward the pillows and the headboard. Faith's head is almost hanging off the edge of the bed, but Buffy wants to see her, see the look on her face. Buffy lifts Faith's hips to hers, then pulls both of them backward. Faith's the wide-eyed one now, suddenly Buffy's hand works the zipper on her leather pants.

She feels lace. She can guess it's black.

"Mmm – naahhh, aahh! Don't ever stop that, Buffy..."


End file.
